Spare Key
by LivinWasteland
Summary: Yullen. PWP. oneshot. enjoy!


_**This is my first story, don't be shy in telling me what's wrong with it and yes it is a PWP : ) This is also on my DeviantArt page :deadpoet4lyfe: …Thanks for stopping by.**_

Kanda sat in the bar absent mindedly stirring his drink, still brooding over his recent and unexpected breakup with Lavi a month ago, he wasn't the one for tears but ever since then he never felt closer to them. He turned away from the bar, blinking back the impending rainstorm behind his eyes from just the thought of the breakup and stared out in the open dance floor in front of him. He picked an ice cube out of the glass and played across his tongue, eyes searching for a quick fix for the night, something or more like someone to ease the pain.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a white hair man staring at him intently, it wasn't the first time he'd made eye contact with him that night or any other night he'd been in there and gone home with some other one night stand. It was always the same Kanda would walk in, no matter what the time was, he would always be seated in the corner of the club surrounded by groups of men and women alike. They waited on him like he was royalty, with the flick of his hand or a snap of his fingers and a whisper in someone ear, he got what he wanted. As much as the man eye sexed Kanda he never made any advances he just hid behind his black fedora and smiled.

Tonight, however, Kanda looked over at him and received the same devilish smile he always got followed by a wink this time before he turned his attentions back to the bartender to ask for another drink. After he'd sipped quietly on his second drink and losing himself in the madness of the music, he was tapped on the shoulder by a dark haired woman who held out a tray with a drink on top of it.  
>"A gift from the gentle in the corner." She said and pointed to the corner where the white haired man waved at Kanda. Kanda turned to the woman and pushed the tray away,<br>"Take it back." The girl nodded and took the drink back to the man, who then took the drink off the tray and got up and walked over to Kanda. Kanda watched the whole transaction and the man's sultry walk over to him. When the man got closer held out the drink and simply said, "For you."  
>Kanda took the drink and played with the cherry in the glass. "What's your name?" The man asked.<br>"Kanda." He picked the cherry out of the glass and put in his mouth, sucking on it and letting out a small moan as he bit into it and swallowed it. "Yours?" he said after he finished his display.

The man loosened the tie he had on and removed his hat and began fanning himself with it.  
>"Allen," he placed the hat on the counter, and moved even closer to Kanda, playing with buttons on his shirt, "not to be pushy do you wanna get outta here?" he whispered deepening his voice and brushing his lips against Kanda's neck.<br>Kanda pushed him back, "One drink and you think you can take me home?"  
>"I've seen you leave for less." Allen said taking the cherry stem out of Kanda's hand and putting it in his mouth, then spitting it back out tied in a small knot. "Come on if you turn a couple of tricks for me like you do everybody else, I'll even pay you for it." He said smiling and plopping the tied stem into Kanda's drink.<br>Kanda's face turned red and he gritted his teeth, every bone in his body was telling him to beat the shit out this man, but since he wasn't in the mood to fight Kanda simply set the drink down and walked off to the bathroom. Once in there the relived himself and went to wash his hands, "Pompous son of a bitch, who the hell does he think he is? Who the fuck does he think I am?"

Despite the present anger Kanda felt himself growing hotter still. For whatever reason Allen's straight forwardness seemed to turn him on and he couldn't get the man out of his head. Still trying to compose himself and cool down, he bent down and ran some water over his face.  
>Then he heard someone walk into the bathroom, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." He immediately realized who it was and decided not to respond as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped his eyes. He turned and faced Allen who stood with his back against the door, looking him angrily in the eye also admiring his body as he stood there, smiling stupidly at him. "And now I'm starting to think I've offended you in some way."<br>Kanda broke eye contact and walked over to the trashcan which was near the door, "Move." He said gruffly, after throwing the towel away. "Make me." Allen said mocking him. Kanda grabbed him by his tie and repeated himself "Move, now." His face was so close to Allen's now, he could smell the alcohol and mint mixtures coming from Allen in small puffs.

He let Allen's shirt go and Allen moved out of the way holding his hands up in the air, "Okay."  
>Kanda turned his back to him to open the door he pulled the door but it wouldn't budge, he looked at the lock on the door and saw that it was one that required a key. "Fuck, looks like we're locked in here."<br>Allen moved to a stall and kicked open a door, "Are we now? Cause if I remember correctly I seemed to have a key," he pulled the key out of his pocket, "right here."  
>"Well come and unlock the door!" Kanda shouted.<br>"Oops." Allen tossed the key in the toilet and hurriedly flushed it, then turned back to Kanda and winked at him.  
>Kanda felt himself grow hot with anger as he charged at Allen, pinning him against the wall, " Do you have a spare?"<br>"No." he said widening the grin on his face. "You ass do you realize what you just did!"  
>"Yes." Allen said then gripped Kanda by his shirt wiping away all traces of a smile, "but the way I saw it, it was more like this."<br>Allen flipped Kanda so that now he was the one with his back up against the wall; Allen pressed his mouth against Kanda's shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Kanda was putting up a fight but soon gave in as the kiss intensified and Allen's hands began to undo the buttons on Kanda's shirt. Finally undoing the last button Allen kisses began to travel down Kanda's neck working their way down to his hard nipples. Allen began to suck on them, as he lifted one of Kanda's legs and put it around his waist.  
>Kanda brought one hand up and was thinking about pulling Allen's hair to get him to stop, but Allen caught on to what he was about to do, "Don't even think about it." He said and then gently bit into one of Kanda's nipples. Kanda could barely contained the moan that tried it's best to escape as Allen worked his tongued over the now sore spot.<br>Allen let out a small laughed, "If that's was all it took then I should've done this first." He pressed his body against Kanda's and shoved his hand down his pants, and began stroking Kanda.

Kanda tried to push him back but Allen caught his hands and shoved them down his own pants.  
>Without a word spoken Kanda began to stroke Allen's member as well, the two began to thrust into one another hands faster and faster until they each climaxed.<br>Kanda slid down to bathroom floor, panting for breath, but Allen wasn't done. He removed his pants and yanked Kanda out of his. Kanda looked up at Allen, then he immediately understood, he turned and got on all floor and arched his back preparing himself for Allen. Allen gripped Kanda's waist and eased himself inside, Kanda let out a small whimper and Allen stopped, "Just do it and quit fucking teasing!" Kanda shouted.  
>Allen pushed himself all the way in, he started off slow, he wanted Kanda to enjoy himself but when Kanda complained he was going too slow, he picked up speed, pulling on Kanda's hair and pushing himself deeper and deeper inside. Kanda's moans and screams got louder and louder the further in Allen went in and finally Allen came inside him. Then he sucked off Kanda until he reached his release inside Allen hot mouth.<p>

****The Morning After****  
>Still trapped in the bathroom, while they were attempting clean themselves up and put their clothes back on, Allen was sliding into his pants and while he was pulling them up a key dropped out of them. Kanda looked down at the key, then at Allen.<br>"Well, what do you know? There was a spare key after all."

_Song used to write __**Can We Get Kinky Tonight by SWV **__old 90s R&B lol_


End file.
